1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a virtual input device based on motion recognition, and more particularly, to recognizing a user's gesture and displaying and manipulating a particular virtual input device according to a user's gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a command input device that uses a gesture recognition to recognize a user's gesture and execute a predetermined command related to the recognized gesture has been developed.
In general, users prefer inputting a command through a convenient input method. However, the related art command input method using a gesture needs a complicated technology solution such as an additional application of a voice recognition technology to apply a gesture recognition technology, and may cause a difficult situation if the voice recognition technology is not applicable in the environment where a real input device, e.g., a remote controller is not available.